Mind Game
by Alchemist1917
Summary: Taran and the gang undergo a secret assignment that ends up in deception and Taran's capture. He's brainwashed to do things he can't remember and is part of a plot that could turn the tide of the war as they know it.
1. Where Am I?

(Unknown location)

His vision was fading in and out of darkness as he fought to stay conscious. He felt his bruises and cuts, ignoring the stinging pain it gave him from time to time as he focused on where he was. He was in a chamber of some sort, though he had no idea of where in the galaxy he was.

"Wake up. Wake up!" yelled a masked voice masked in a bass voice.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's Zekk?" said the man strapped to the chair.

"You will answer our questions now," said the masked voice.

"Then get me out of this chair," said the man.

"Do you know who you are?" said the voice.

"Get me out of this damn chair!" yelled the man. An electric shock shook him to the core, silencing him. The man yelled as the shock continued before he started panting when it was over.

"We asked you do you know what your name is," said the voice.

"Kiss my ass," said the man. Another voltage sent him nearly howling. His green eyes flared with an inner fire still somewhere deep inside him.

"Your name is Taran Cyneran. You were born on Elementia in the Mid-Rim and are part of the Third Systems Army. Two months ago you and a covert team were sent on an infiltration mission to a Separatist planet under the codename 'Operation Revolution' before you went MIA for one month before you came back," said the masked voice. Taran continued to say nothing

"What was your mission on Operation Revolution?" said the voice.

"Go in and help an uprising," said Taran.

"What was the mission objective?" said the voice.

"Overthrow the dictator and assist armed civilians in taking the capitol and bringing the planet to Republic rule," said Taran.

"What do these symbols mean?" said the voice. A screen came in front of him and weird symbols in a language no one knew formed up in different patterns. They resembled the hieroglyphics on Massassi temples and other ruins around the galaxy.

"I don't know," said Taran.

"We're running out of time Taran! Tell us what they mean," said the voice.

"I don't know!" yelled Taran. Another shock had him nearly fly off the chair.

"What do you know of Dr. Nuvo Vindi?" said the voice, the doctor's sneering face coming onto the screen. Taran's face filled with hatred.

"Everything," said Taran.

"Where's the chemical bomb gonna be released at?" said the voice.

"I don't know. Where's Zekk?" said Taran.

"Tell us what happened during Operation Revolution," said the voice.

"It was me, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody. We were sent in to infiltrate the dictator's office and hold him until the rebellion was finished...


	2. Coup d'etat

(Unknown Separatist planet. Bar)

The music from the bar was playing reggae-like music as the few inhabitants there danced, talked, or drunk themselves silly. There were species from around the galaxy at the bar, the dominant one being Humans. At one table were four figures. Two were in their teens while the other two were clearly adults. The two men looked like they could be brothers, except one was bald and another had a buzz cut. The two teens were radically different. The male one was mid brown-skinned with black dreadlocks down to his shoulders and the female was orange with white and lekku and montrals. All of them had cloaks over themselves. They looked like they were going over a plan.

"There's heavy security at the front of the villa and behind it. The only way to encounter only light resistance is to go through the forst flanking the right pavilion. After that, getting inside isn't a problem. Republic intelligence told us to have him dead or alive, but we prefer to have him alive. We only shoot unless he shoots at us. An airstrike and the rebels will give us the diversion we need. Once we confirmed the capture they'll link up with us and overthrow the government. In short, it's a good coup d'etat," said Taran.

"Nice plan kid, now all that's left is to...," said Rex. However, the city's police had just barged into the bar and everything stopped.

"Stay low," said Ahsoka as they tried to seem like there was nothing suspicious about them. The police looked around, pushing past patrons and asking questions. The biggest one of them, the chief, came up behind Rex.

"Keep it cool Rex," said Taran.

"You, what's your name?" said the chief. Rex didn't reply.

"I'm talking to you," said the chief, getting angry very quickly and taking Rex's shoulder. Rex quickly took the chief's hand and slammed in on the table, his combat knife stabbing it into it. Cody punched the chief once the latter screamed. He then turned around and both clones shot their dual-wielded pistols at the police, killing them in seconds. Thankfully the noise from the music drowned out the shots.

"Okay let's get out of here," said Taran.

* * *

><p>(12 hours later)<p>

Rex and Cody scanned the area from their DC-15As with infrared scopes. Both clones had their armor with camouflage green and brown

"All's clear," said Rex. Taran and Ahsoka came off the ground. Ahsoka's face was painted black, covering her orange skin save her white face tattoos. Her outfit, her black Jedi outfit, was still present. Taran had black kohl marks under his eyes, his Jedi clothes in brown and black. Each one had a scouter-like headpiece on their head. (They're like the scouters on DBZ)

"Move out," said Ahsoka. They moved out, sticking to the shadows of the trees, until they got to the side pavilion. Unsurprisingly, there were a few guards on duty.

"Three guards. Go for it boys," said Taran. Rex and Cody got into position.

"I'll take the one farthest away. You get the other two," said Cody.

"Copy," said Rex. The guards didn't know what hit them. Well they did because in less than two seconds they were all dead.

"Procede to point A," said Taran. Stealthily they moved out, staying near the trees until they got to the side of the villa near an open courtyard.

"Where's the bombing run at?" said Ahsoka.

"On its way," said Taran. He turned on his comlink. "Master, we're ready."

"Copy that," said Obi-Wan. As they waited, another patrol came by. They started their usual route over the courtyard before the sound of gunships and Y-wings drowned out everything.

"Let's go," said Ahsoka. The four ran towards the villa, Rex and Cody easily dispatching their group. In the distance they heard the missiles and bombs detonate, and the unmistakable sound of gunfire.

"Good, the rebels have started their attack right on schedule," said Rex. As they hit the main courtyard, guards burst through towards them. Ahsoka's twin lightsabers and Taran's lightsaber blazed to life as they faced the guards. They deflected the blaster fire in the grace of the Jedi warriors of old, steadily advancing to the villa as Rex and Cody picked the guards off. the guards who charged at the Jedi pair were cut down just as fast. Soon there were no more guards left. They rushed into the villa.

"Grenades," said Cody. He and Rex took out their thermal detonators and hurled them through the windows. They went off, and the yells of the men who were caught in the blast radius echoed out. They rushed in and immediately were assaulted with fire from the upper balcony levels.

"Split up. Cody with me," said Taran. He and Cody dashed ti the right while Rex and Ahsoka went left. Taran and Cody dodged fire, with Taran deflecting the attack and Cody taking well-aimed shots to the attackers. Any of them that charged met the the wrong side of his lightsaber, which was every side. Up the staircase they climbed up, still in their hit-and-run stage tactics before they hit their first obstacle. A heavy-repeating blaster cannon at the end of a hall pinned them down to the ground.

"Cody, I got an idea," said Taran.

"What would that be sir?" said Cody, trying to lay down cover fire.

"This," said Taran. He bent the air under the clone commander, lifting him up. Without another word he bent Cody straight for the gun emplacement and crew.

"AHHH!" yelled Cody. The crew didn't know what him them until 250 lbs. of clone trooper in armor hit them at 30 mph. They were knocked out cold the minute they hit the floor.

"Strike!" yelled Taran, doing a little victory pump in the air before running over to Cody. Cody slowly got up, groaning.

"Remind me to be out of your area when you have any ideas," said Cody. Taran laughed.

"Come on, we got a leader to get," said Taran.

* * *

><p>"Me and Cody were by ourselves, Ahsoka and Rex somewhere else in the building. It was me and Cody who got to the room first..."<p>

* * *

><p>A large metal door blocked the advance of the two soldiers of the Republic Army.<p>

"Is he in there?" said Cody. Taran searched through the Force.

"No, nothing but a room full of soldiers. Cody, when I get that door open, you fire with everything you got," said Taran.

"Yes sir," said Cody, putting a new clip into his gun. Taran's two arms slowly blazed with flames as he concentrated on the door. He stepped back, and then ran for the door. Finding the right place, he jumped and both of his fists punched the door, his flames dancing along his knuckles to unleash a sheer wave of force and energy that rendered the door obsolete. It was forced open at a surprising speed and the soldiers waiting on the other side couldn't even think about it before flames filled the air and blue plasma bolts smashed into their bodies. When Taran was down on his feet, all ten soldiers were dead.

"You're really good at this Cody," said Taran.

"Thank you sir," said Cody. They came up to another door, this one grand and decorated beautifully.

"Ready for this one Cody?" said Taran, his hands in the stance ready for an air attack.

"Yes sir. Let's take him out," said Cody. Taran shot a blast of air at the door and they opened with ease. The first sight they saw was the dictator of the planet. He had tan-colored skin and black matted hair, a full grown beard on him. He was wearing bath robes as if he had just come out a shower, which he probably did seeing as how his hair was dripping water. He had a pistol in his hand, aimed straight at Taran. He fired it, and the round hit Taran square in the shoulder. Cody reacted, a little too quickly, and two rounds to the chest and one to the head put the dictator down for good, making him fall on the footboard of the bed. Taran clutched his shoulder, gritting his teeth.

"Damnit, we didn't need to kill him," said Taran, coming close to examine the body.

"Sorry sir, I panicked," said Cody.

"It's alright. It was the heat of combat and you were trying to protect me," said Taran. Another door to the side slammed open and Taran and Cody readied their weapons. To their relief it was Ahsoka and Rex.

"What happened?" said Ahsoka, looking at the dictator's corpse.

"He shot me in the shoulder and Cody took him out," said Taran.

"Are you alright?" she asked, coming up to Taran and touching his wound tenderly.

"It'a alright, it only stings," said Taran.

"Rex, radio in and tell them that the dictator's dead," said Ahsoka.

"Copy that sir," said Rex. He took out his hand-held hologram projector and opened it up to reveal Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Sir, mission objective complete," said Rex.

"Status of the dictator?" said Obi-Wan.

"Eh, dead," said Rex.

"Dead? How?" said Obi-Wan.

"Line of fire sir. Commander Taran was shot sir, and Cody took the shot," said Rex. Obi-Wan sighed, clearly not meaning for the situation to happen.

"Alright, it's fine. Regroup with the rebels as soon as possible," said Obi-Wan.

"Roger sir," said Rex. Putting the projector up, Rex and the others made their way out of the villa.

"Yusep, dictator is down. How are you and the rest of the rebels going?" said Taran through his comlink.

"Everything is good Taran. Only a few more troops are left, all we need to do is...wait. Hold on!" said Yusep, the rebel leader. The sounds of gunfire were the only sounds coming out of Taran's comlink as they all stopped and listened.

"Yusep, what's going on?" said Taran.

"There's..Separatist armor and fighters!" said Yusep. All of them felt a cold shill go up their spines.

"What was that again?" said Taran.

"We have tanks, landing craft, droids, and fighters coming for us. They're killing dozens of us," said Yusep.

"We need to get out of here," said Taran.

"We'll go back to the airfield," said Ahsoka.

"Let's go," said Taran. They rushed out, coming out the front door of the villa. Unfortunately, more soldiers were at the front. Taran and Ahsoka rushed forward, cutting them down as Cody and Rex took on a fire-and-run tactic most clones fought with in these situations. Taran and Ahsoka weaved in and out of their attackers, putting them out of action so they could escape and get to the airfield. They were just about to hit the dirt road to it when from the trees came OOM-2 spider walkers and an AAT.

"Oh spirits," said Taran.

"Taran, let's go through the arra fields!" yelled Ahsoka. Without a second though they ran to it, dodging enemy fire and explosions. The eight foot tall stalks hid them from view, but still they kept getting shot at. They didn't stop running, not even after they had ran a mile. They reached the end of the fields and rested, recuperating for the short amount of time they had left. If they hadn't been conditioned for these type of situations they would have dropped on the ground gasping for breath. From the height of the small cliff they were on, they could see what was going on in the airfield. It was chaos.

Explosions racked the entire length as LAATs fought against Separatist gunships and picked up wounded or fleeing soldiers, laying down ground fire as well. The rebels were retreating to the hangars where the LAATs were dropping down and picking them up.

"Yusep, you down there?" said Taran.

"Yes. We're buying some time for you. Where are you?" said Yusep.

"On the cliff overlooking it. We'll be down there in a minute," said Taran. Rex and Cody readied their ascension cables and shot them at the nearest building. Once they were connected, Taran and Ahsoka used their lightsaber hilts as holds to slide down the ropes, jumping off when they were five feet from the ground. Rex and Cody connected their ends to a pillar and slid down it with their guns, doing the same.

They raced towards the retreating gunships, jumping past explosions and laser fire. Yusep was in the distance, a bearded man wielding a DC-15A with clothes like that of a farmer.

"You made it. Let's get out of here," he said. They raced for the closest gunship, its bay doors open and ready for them. They jumped in, relieved they were safe at last.

"Sirs, General Kenobi and General Skywalker told us to get off this planet as soon as possible. A massive Separatist fleet just exited out of hyperspace as is threatening to cut off our line of retreat," said the clone pilot.

"Get us out of here trooper," said Cody.

"Acknowledged sir," said the pilot. The gunship began to rise from the ground, its anti-personnel bubble turrets letting out barrages of cover fire.

"Sir, we can't go," said the pilot.

"Why not?" said Cody. The pilot pointed to the end of the airfield where a squad of AAT's were using their turret guns as anti-aircraft fire. Three LAATs were already shot down by them.

"I got it," said Taran. He jumped out of the LAAT, his detracted staff in hand. Within a split second it was in full staff mode, the glider extended out, and flew down toward a lone cannon on the runway. He landed and made sure the gun was operational. He hot-wired it as fast as he could, trying to desperately bring the gun back to life. The LAAT was circling the airfield, unable to leave and pinned down by the fire from the ground as its laser turrets desperately tried to give it the cover it needed.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Taran said hurriedly to himself as he fought to connect the wires furiously. Once he connected the third one, the gun hummed to life. Getting to the controls he aimed the gun straight at the group of AATs. Pressing the fire button, the cannon let loose a deadly bar of blue plasma that destroyed the AATs with ease. The way was clear.

"Quick, Taran get on the ship," said Ahsoka.

"Alright, copy that, 'bout to..." said Taran, but he never got to finish that sentence when a hand grabbed him and through him down to the floor, pinning his head to the ground.

"Taran!" yelled Ahsoka.

"Go on without me. Go now!" Taran yelled in the comlink before the person pinning him down took it off and crushed it. Taran looked through his peripheral vision to see the gunship head towards the sky. At least they were safe.

The hand that was pinning him turned him around and a fist knocked him out.

* * *

><p>He came to, looking around slightly as his vision came back.<p>

"Rise and shine sunshine," said A voice he dreaded over anything else. Worse than Dooku, Grievous, and Ventress. The voice of himself.

Ceran looked down at his 'brother,' smiling with an evil side to him.

"I knew you weren't dead," said Taran groggily.

"Correct. Your lightsaber was pretty close to one of my main arteries, but not close enough. Too bad though," said Ceran. Taran tried to move his hands, but found he was restrained with Force binders, his fingers encased with a silicate that rendered any Bending useless, including his feet.

"Excellent work Count Dooku," said another voice. Taran turned his head sideways to see Dooku, Grievous, and a bearded man who looked all too familiar.

The dictator.

"You! I saw you die!" said Taran.

"A decoy," said the dictator.

"What do you wish to do with him?" said Dooku.

"Consider him a gift to you Count, and our new alliance," said the dictator.

"Dr. Vindi, we have someone you will be thrilled to meet," said Dooku. Taran's heart froze when he saw Dr. Vindi come into view and smile maliciously at him.

"I have plans for you Cyneran."

* * *

><p>"And that's when my hell on earth began..." said Taran.<p> 


	3. Prison Breakout

"So what happened when you were captured?" said the speaker.

"I can't remember what they were doing to me, but I do remember the last two weeks. When I came to, I was in a high-security prison in the spice mines of Kessel. The slavers, the Colicoids, were using prisoners to help mine their precious ores and minerals and sell them to the Separatists, and they had all kinds of prisoners there. Political defectors, slaves, POWs, deserters, you name it. They had everyone in there," said Taran.

"How did you escape?"

"There was this one prisoner. He was a Separatist soldier before he defected. His name was Tenor Zekk. He led the prisoners in a revolt during my last day of captivity," said Taran.

* * *

><p>The prisoners were yelling as a fight broke out between two men down in the mines. The sound of fists and kicks were present, as well as the grunting of the fighting men. It wasn't long before a guard came, a huge Colicoid, with an electric jab stick and an even bigger temper.<p>

**Colicoids were sentinent insect species that were the main inspiration for the Trade Federation's droideka units.** (Look them up at .org)

The two men continued fighting, the smaller one dealing a good right hook to his bigger opponent.

"Come on Republic dog. My ex-girlfriend could punch harder than you," the bigger one jeered, kicking his smaller opponent down to the ground. The light from the prison was dim, but they were able to tell each others features as the bigger prisoner hovered over the other and hit him with his fist.

He was a Jabiimi, with grey flecks on his brown hair and brown beard. A black bandana was around his head. His clothes, like that of all prisoners, was a simple brown and black outfit. Brown tunic shirt covered in dirt and other minerals of the place with black trousers.

His smaller opponent hit him with a left hook that knocked him off him. His black hair was matted with dust and dirt, as well as his clothes, and his faces had some bruises and cuts on him, but he was defiant nonetheless.

"Zekk! Cyneran!" yelled the Colicoid guard, coming towards them.

"What do you want bug? Can't you see I'm busy!" yelled Zekk, sprawled on the floor. The guard hit him, doing so repeatedly. Whilst unseen by the guard, Taran formed a fist of rocks around his fist, coming up behind the guard. He lightly tapped the guard to get his attention. When the guard turned around, Taran punched him.

_POW!_ The blow could be heard in the entire mine section of the prison. The prisoners watched in stunned silence as the guard fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

"You alright Zekk?" said Taran.

"I'm fine. Next time don't take so long," said Zekk. He went to the guard's body and took out the pass key to the rest of the base.

"First objective reached. Now for objective two," said Zekk.

"Raise hell!" yelled Taran. The rest of the inmates cheered andf they all stopped their work and ran, Zekk and Taran at their front. As they passed by other parts of the mine, they assaulted guards and freed other prisoners.

A Colicoid guard tried to hit Zekk, but he was met with an earth wall that flattened him on the wall.

"Thanks my friend," said Zekk.

"Anytime," said Taran. They and their group of followers, rapidly growing in number, pressed on to the main elevator. Up ahead they saw other prisoners dispatching the other guards, especially a particularly large Wookie with a scarred face holding three of them at once. He threw two to the ground and ripped the arms off another one, green blood spurting out.

"Allow me to introduce Jowevge, the beast of Tipoca City," said Zekk.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Taran. Jowevge grunted in welcome and they and the other various prisoners ran towards the elevator. To their luck, it was open. None of the guards from the lower levels had made it there. They piled into it, thirty in all, with more on the way.

"Zekk, you sure we can trust this Jedi?" said a prisoner, uncertain about whether to trust Taran or not.

"You can trust anyone who has a plan to get us out of this shit hole," said Zekk. The man nodded as the elevator moved up. As they neared the next level, they heard the unmistakable sounds of blaster fire. When they got to the next level, they saw a battle droid shoot two prisoners that tried to rush it.

"Stay back or I'll shoot," it said. It didn't notice the elevator come up and the doors open behind it. Jowevge came out and tore the droid into two separate halves. As the others ran for the door to the prison yard, Taran picked up the gun from the floor.

"What now Zekk?" said a prisoner.

"Objective three: Raid the armory," said Zekk as they pushed the doors open. Once outside they, saw a prison in the midst of a full-scale riot.

The yard was being swept with blast fire from a guard tower as prisoners ran left and right to cause mayhem and destruction.

"That guard tower is pinning us down and keeping us from getting to the rest of the complex," said a prisoner from another cell block.

"Hang on, you guys find some cover," said Taran. They got behind two downed AATs, letting the blaster fire bounce off the armor of the damaged vehicles. Taran sprinted towards the tower, dodging fighting prisoners, droids, and guards, while also dodging the laser fire from above. Small explosions rocked the yard as the rioting prisoners tried to get to the armory. Taran jumped on top of an overturned mine cart and Force-jumped into the air. Making a kicking motion, a large fireball shot forward towards the guard tower. The droids couldn't even react in time to dodge it.

_BOOM!_ The entire top half of the tower was consumed in flames. Taran fell back down to the ground on his feet as the other prisoners and few remaining guards watched the tower with shock and awe.

"To the armory!" yelled Zekk. The prisoners roared and headed there. Jowevge broke through the door into the rectangular gray building. Thankfully there weren't any guards inside. Inside was the latest Separatist weaponry, mostly regular E-5 battle droid blasters. Once they were armed and ready, they went straight to work.

Zekk led the largest group towards the main office building where the Colicoid supervisors overlooked the entire prison and gathered data on their finidings and executive measures. It was here, the heart of the prison, where the rioters chose to execute Objective four: Take out the Head.

"Stay together now. Take out the guards. Do this as quickly as possible," said Zekk over the noise. As they approached they saw Colicoid guards and battle droids, SBDs, and dwarf spider droids guarding the entrance. They opened fire on the crowd, prompting the prisoners to take cover wherever.

"Now I really wish I had my lightsaber," said Taran as he took cover behind an overturned mine cart alongside Zekk.

"Can't you use your bending powers you Elementians are famed for?" said Zekk as he shot the head off a battle droid.

"It won't do any good if I get shot to pieces before I can even do anything," said Taran, shooting down a guard.

"I'll cover you," said Zekk. He took Taran's gun without so much as a second thought and charged at the guards, shooting as he went.

_"That is one bold yet slightly psychotic Jabiimi,"_ thought Taran. Seeing the distraction Zekk was providing, Taran concentrated on using a combination of the Force and his Bending. It was a new power he discovered whilst training in the temple linked to Energybending, taught to him by Aang, his past life. Energybending was not only a way to take away one's Bending abilities; it could be used as an offensive weapon when in the right hands. Taran focused on a point in front of him about a foot from his body. Earth from the ground lifted itself and began to swirl around a ball of air, as well as fire in a perpendicular motion to the moving earth. Then, a green aura from Taran's body came and mixed in with it, encasing the three elements. It began to spin faster and faster before it was a growing, shimmering ball of white light. Once it was about the size of a beach ball, Taran pushed it forward with sheer will and the ball of energy shot towards the Separatist droids.

_BAM!_ The explosion was like having a loaded ARC-170 fighter with proton bombs crashing into a building. The droids and guards there were instantly vaporized by the sheer energy of the blast. Even the prisoners were taken back by the magnitude of the attack.

"If all Jedi are capable of doing that, I'm joining the Republic," said Zekk. "Get inside to the mainframe controls!" All the prisoners let out a war cry and charged forward, spilling into the large hole made from Taran's attack. Zekk and a few other killed off the stunned guards near the hole, allowing for everyone to pour in. Up the stairs they went, encountering no resistance whatsoever. As they came across a hall, they were blocked off by a squad of super battle droids, who mowed down a score of prisoners before they even knew what hit them. The other prisoners tried to find cover, shooting at the SBDs, managing to bring one down, but two more took its place.

"Ain't this about a..."

"Got it," said Taran. He ran for them, both his hands looking like they were on fire. Stopping halfway down the hall he unleashed two jets of flame from his hands like a flamethrower. The SBDs sputtered, sparks flying from them, and soon melted into twisted metal. Taran then sent a freezing cold wind to cool them down as he sprinted for the control room, the other prisoners running behind them. Turning a corner, Taran could see the block gate about to close. As he bolted towards it, he saw Jowevge burst through a door near the block gate and held up the descending gate, leaving enough room for Taran to slide under it. As he slid under the gate, he saw the red glare of blaster bolts out of the corner of his eye. The next thing he knew, he saw four shots come in contact with the huge Wookie. The Wookie let out one last war cry before slumping to the ground, dead. Taran aimed his blaster at Jowevge's killer, one laser bolt colliding between the guard's eyes.

Taran raced into the control booth, opening the gate. The rest of the prisoners flooded in, Zekk pausing over the dead Wookie warrior's body as if to thank him for all he'd done before moving on and attacking the remainder of the guards on the upper level. Taran Force-jumped onto a catwalk connecting to another semi-armory, air blasting the droids on it down to the ground. Zekk followed right behind him, taking out two battle droids that loomed in front of him ready to shoot when he was distracted.

"We've fought well this day my friend. On to objective four," said Zekk. While the rest of the prisoners took care and guarded the southern end of the catwalk, Taran and Zekk went to a locked door on the northern end. With little hesitation, Taran pressed his hands up to the metal doors and heated his hands to a high temperature to melt through the door, not knowing what was behind it. Their only lead was a rumor that weapons capable of taking out scores of soldiers were inside.

As Taran was melting away part of the door, a loud explosion where the prisoners were guarding their backs erupted. From the hole in the wall came commando droids. They took out the armed prisoners with astonishing accuracy.

"We don't have much time Cyneran," said Zekk, fingering his gun nervously.

"Almost done," said Taran. Breaking through it, he and Zekk rushed in. Inside they saw a gun very similar to the Gatling-like guns used by specialist clone troopers, except it was slightly bigger and looked like it could hold more rounds and outrange them.

"This is a new one," said Zekk, examining it.

"I'll try it out," said Taran. He carefully got behind it and picked it up. It was heavy, but that was just a minor problem.

_"I wonder what it can do?"_ Taran thought to himself. Looking at the commando droids rapidly advancing towards them, Taran pointed at them and pulled the trigger. The outcome was startling. A volley of blaster fire from his gun turned all the droids into scrap metal.

"Now that's a hell of a gun!" yelled Zekk. "Objective five Cyneran."

"I was waiting for this one Zekk," said Taran.

Objective five: Destroy everything

* * *

><p>And it went just like that...<p>

If one could describe the scene on the prison, three words would sum it up in a modern sense: chaos and total anarchy. At the center of it, where armed resistance to the chaotic mass was trying its best to pacify it, a teen and a mid-age man were there, mowing them down with ease. Taran could feel the power of the weapon he had in his hands, taking down droids faster than he could with his lightsaber. To say he liked the gun was an understatement.

"Forward. Keep on their heels!" yelled Zekk. Taran and him were at the front of the revenge-seeking horde, wanting to take out all who stood in front of them. All the while all the guards were being slowly decmated, either getting cut down by the continuous gunfire or falling back.

"We got 'em on the run!" yelled a prisoner as they headed for the last obstacle left standing: the prison citadel. Here the warden and his last surviving subordinates were stationed. Everything they were fighting for was in their grasp.

The engines of four Separatist gunships drowned out the sounds of the fighting going on in the southern plaza. Soon rockets and laser fire were plowing through the prisoners, leaving scores of them dead. Eight Vulture droids flew down and landed in the plaza, shooting anything that moved.

Taran was shooting at them, knocking out two of them before a rocket exploded ten feet from him, the concussion knocking him onto his back, blacking him out instantly with the sounds of laser fire, explosions, and dying men.

* * *

><p>When he came to, he was in a dark room that was big enough to hold a starfighter.<p>

"It's about time you came too," said a voice to his left. He saw Zekk sitting in a chair on the wall smoking what looked like a death stick.

"What happened?" said Taran, rubbing his head, which was killing him.

"They flew in a battalion of droids. We didn't stand a chance once they touched down. Those who aren't dead or captured are holding out, but like us they haven't got long," said Zekk. Looking around Taran could see the outline of what looked like a starfighter.

"This is step six?" said Taran.

"Yes my friend. Freedom," said Zekk.

"This fighter only holds one though," said Taran.

"I know. It's for you," said Zekk.

"What?" said Taran, shocked beyond belief. He was half-expecting Zekk to turn on him.

"The entire plan was to see you to freedom my friend. You're needed a lot more than I am. Go and win this war," said Zekk. Taran was speechless.

"Zekk...I don't know...what to say," said Taran. At that moment the door to the room start clanging as whoever was behind was trying to force their way in.

"You better get a move on," said Zekk readying his gun and looking towards the door. Taran, taking one last glance at him, jumped into the starfighter. Igniting the ship's engines, he looked one more time at Zekk.

"Thanks for everything Zekk! I'll never forget you!" Taran yelled back.

"GO!" yelled Zekk as the door was beginning to fall apart. The ship hovered up, and shot out of the room just as the door came down. Taran looked back to see the red glow of blasters, silently praying for Zekk. Looking at the sky, he shot forward until he was in space.

Punching in the coordinates 000, the ship shot off into hyperspace.

(000 is the coordinates for Coruscant)

* * *

><p>(Jedi Temple)<p>

"Still no word of him Obi-Wan?" said Anakin. Out of the three of them, Obi-Wan had taken it the hardest, even harder than Ahsoka.

"None," said Obi-Wan, looking at the sky overhead.

"Don't worry. Delta Squad's on it. Knowing them, they'll find him in no time," said Anakin, trying to cheer his former master up. Obi-Wan said nothing. Ahsoka and Master Yoda came in to the outside of the temple where the two Jedi were at.

"Troubled still Master Kenobi?" said Yoda.

"Very," said Obi-Wan.

"Return he will, Master Kenobi. He's clever, and is headstrong. In time, return, he will," said Yoda.

"No disrespect Master Yoda, but it's not like he's gonna fall out of the sky right now," said Anakin. At that moment, Obi-Wan's comlink went off.

"Kenobi here," said Obi-Wan.

"General Kenobi, an unidentified starfighter came out of hyperspace a minute ago. We sent a few warning shots and tried to identify it, but it wouldn't respond," said Admiral Bay.

"Go on."

"We fired a few warning shots, but it still kept its course, so we tried to shoot it down. It got hit and is now falling down towards the city."

"Where's it landing?" said Obi-Wan.

"The trajectory had it heading straight down about a click in front of the Temple. It'll be there in two minutes," said Admiral Bay.

"Thank you Admiral. Let's go," said Obi-Wan. All four Jedi ran to the northern grounds of the Temple. Ahsoka looked up to see a a small object that was slowly getting bigger plummeting towards the ground, smoke billowing behind it. It sped towards the ground at a breakneck speed. When it touched down, it shattered intp pieces, completely obliterating every part, including the nuts and screws. The four Jedi inspected the wreckage.

"What was in here?" said Ahsoka.

"It was me," said a hoarse voice behind them. They all turned around to see a beloved face.

Taran was a sight for sore eyes, that is until they focused on his appearance. He looked like he went through hell and back. His body and clothes were covered in dirt and soot, and there were scorch blasts around his pants and sleeves. His bloodshot eyes told them he hadn't gotten a lot of rest, if any, and he seemed ready to black out, which he five seconds after they turned around to see him.


	4. Base Mission and Zekk?

"Do you remember anything about what happened to you in the prison while fighting with the Republic Army?" said the speaker.

"None. It's as if everything was a near-forgotten bad memory for me," said Taran.

"Continue on your story."

"After I got back and recuperated, we were sent to Kashyyyk..."

* * *

><p>(Kashyyyk)<p>

The landscape of Kashyyyk at night was truly beautiful. The LAAT was flying slowly through the thick tree branches of the giant wroyshr trees that blanketed Kashyyyk's landscape. The night felt cool and refreshing to the passengers on it.

Taran was looking out, studying the giant trees and branches that completely dwarfed their ship. It reminded him of the enormous Foggy Swamp in the Earth Kingdom he happened to travel through, meeting some very country Waterbenders.

Ahsoka watched him with a sense of worry and concern. It had been two weeks since he'd been back and he was already given another assignment. He also hadn't been feeling like himself, but he could scarcely remember what it was. Ahsoka had know idea what happened to him in the prison, but she wanted to find out as soon as possible.

Coming with them on the mission was Rex, Fives, Gunny, and two other men of the 501st named Link and Thrasher. Their mission was to go into a secret Separatist base that was confirmed to be on the planet and destroy it. If there were more droid forces than they could handle, they were to call in for reinforcements from Anakin and Obi-Wan that would arrive in mere minutes. The clones' armor was painted forest-green camouflage.

The gunship landed on a large tree branch where three Wookiee huts were located, along with Obi-Wan, Anakin, Cody, and two doors opened and the stealth team got out for a mission update.

"The Separatist base is on the ground near the beach. To get there, you need to stay near the mid-level of the forest levels. Once u reach a clearing a click from the base, you'll drop down and make your way in. Remember to contact us if you've reached any barriers. Two Wookiee scouts have volunteered to assist you. This is Gaartatha," he said indicating to the Wookiee on the left, "and Chewbacca."

"Chewbacca!" said Ahsoka, happy to see an old friend. Chewbacca roared in happiness and gave Ahsoka a crushing bear hug.

"Chewie...can't...breathe," said Ahsoka. He gently put her down, looking a bit bashful, well as bashful as a Wookiee can look.

"Glad to know you two know each other," said Anakin, forgetting this was the Wookiee that helped Ahsoka when she was captured by Trandoshan slavers.

"This is my friend, Taran," said, pointing to Taran. Chewbacca stepped up to him and hugged him to. Taran didn't know what was more painful: the hug or being suffocated.

"Nice to get to know you too," he choked out. Chewbacca put him down as Taran regained his breath.

"He sure is friendly," said Taran.

"Be glad you're not a Trandoshan," said Ahsoka, remembering full well what Wookiees were capable of doing.

* * *

><p>(2 hours into the mission)<p>

The clones, Wookiees, and Jedi trudged across the ground. They had gone over 15 clicks and still had another ten to go.

"You'd think we'd get dropped off a little closer," said Gunny as he stepped on a strange plant and ended up with a foot covered in orange gunk.

"The feeling's the same here Gunny," said Ahsoka. Taran was ahead of them all, clearing a path by slashing plants with a water whip collected with water from the ground.

"He's been awfully quiet since he got back," said Rex.

"Makes you wonder what they did to him in there," said Fives.

"Whatever it was, it must have been terrible," said Gunny. Even though they were quiet enough for them to not be heard, Taran could still hear them. In his mind, he knew they were right. He wanted to know what they did to him in the prison, but every time he tried to remember, there was nothing.

So far, no creatures, mostly vicious carnivores that inhabited the forest floor of Kashyyyk, had attacked the group. Taran and Ahsoka could sense them around, but they seemed to be leaving the group alone. As they continued walking, Ahsoka caught up to Taran.

"Everything good so far?" said Ahsoka.

"Yes. I can feel that we're getting closer, although I'm surprised we haven't been attacked yet," said Taran.

"You know the universe has a way of making things difficult once we have that in our heads," she said, smiling a little.

He chuckled. "Too true." They walked in silence for a time.

"Ahsoka, I'm trying," he said, looking at her in her eyes.

"I know," she said, her eyes looking on his with care.

"When I found out what they did to me, I promise I'll get the old Taran back," he said, forming a small smile at his last words.

"That would be great, especially since Rex seems to miss him the most," said Ahsoka. The two lightly laughed together. For a minute, he felt like his old self again, until the laughter died down. After that they continued on in silence.

* * *

><p>Once they stepped out of the clearing of the forest, they saw the base looming like a spire in front of them. Surrounding the base was an electric fence and security turrets. Battle droids patrolled the inside perimeter.<p>

"Just when you thought things would get easier," said Rex.

"Remember Rex, there's other ways to get in," said Taran. Backing up until he was covered in the darkness of the trees, he bended the earth under him. In little over two seconds, the beginning 25 feet of a tunnel was formed.

"Smart thinking," said Gunny. The plan was simple: Taran would bend the earth deeper into the ground, making a tunnel that would lead them under the base's defenses. The element of surprise was on their side.

The further underground they went, the darker it became. The clones switched on their helmet lights in order to see. When Taran felt they were right under the base, he began to slant the tunnel at an angle that everyone could simply walk up and not waste any energy having to climb up a shaft.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear something?" said a battle droid.<p>

"Probably from the reactor room," said another battle droid as the two patrolled the hallway.

"It sounded like it was underground," said battle droid #1.

"I doubt that, how could you even pick u-AH!" yelled battle droid #2 as the ground beneath him opened up and he fell right in. A flash of green was seen in the hole when he fell in.

"Halt! Put your hands up!" said the other battle droid. A well-placed blaster shot knocked his head clean off. From out of the whole came two Jedi, two Wookiees, and five clones.

"Alright, we're good to go. Should we split up?" said Taran.

"That might be a bad idea. We'll head down to the reactor and plant the explosives there. Link, you have them all?" said Ahsoka.

"Right here sir," said Link.

"Good, let's do this fast and get out of here," said Ahsoka. Without a further word the team raced away.

* * *

><p>"Have they arrived doctor?" said a electronically scrambled voice.<p>

"Yes."

"You know what to do."

* * *

><p>Slicing through battle droid after battle droid, Taran cleared a path for the others, Ahsoka by his side taking down as many as he did. The clones got in very good kill-shots, dispatching many droids with just one shot, except for the occasional SBD.<p>

They fought their way all the way to the reactor room. Once they got in, it was pitch-black.

"Why is it I can sense we're already in a trap before it even happens?" said Ahsoka.

"It's all too common," said Taran. At that moment the lights came on and three platoons of battle droids, each with a two droidekas and four SBDs, along with two Vulture droids, surrounded them in a circle. The group backed up to each other, facing all directions.

"Ahsoka, I'm going to hit the Avatar state," Taran whispered to her. She nodded and instinctively, she and the other clones got down as Taran's eyes turned all white-blue and before the droids even knew it, they were all flung into the wall as a colossal blast of hot air smashed them to pieces all over the wall. Taran's eyes went back to their normal forest-green as Ahsoka and the clones got back up.

"Alright, let's plant these explosives," said Taran.

"Sir, we have an incoming call from General Skywalker. Apparently there's a prisoner being held here whose Intel can be vital to us,: said Rex.

"I'll get him," said Taran. Before anyone else could reply, he was off towards an unknown part of the base.

As he went down the hallway, a tube shot a green gas at him that him full on in the face. Breathing in the fumes he steadied himself on the wall as violent coughing racked through his body.

"What the hell was that?" he said to himself once he was done coughing. He resumed running until he came down a corridor with ray-shielded doors.

"Simon says, this is it," said Taran. Thankfully the power cells were outside the doors and he slashed it to automatically turn the power off.

"Come on, we have to go," said Taran to the person inside.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend," said the man coming out of the cell. Taran took a step back and gasped when he saw who it was.

"Zekk?"

It was Zekk. His brown-gray hair looked cleaner and more refined. It also showed he'd been working out a little with large arms composed of muscle.

"Well are we going to go or not?" said Zekk.

"Oh yeah, sure," said Taran. Finding a discarded blaster on the floor he gave it to him.

"I can't stay here very long, but I must tell you this now. That mad doctor, Vindi, he's planning something big for the Republic," said Zekk.

"Like what?" said Taran.

"A weapon of sorts. I'm not too sure about it, but I'll get you the details soon," said Zekk, walking away.

"Wait! You're not coming?" said Taran.

"No, but here's the Intel you needed," said Zekk, handing him a small chip. Without a further word, he left. Taran tried to follow him, but as he rounded the corner Zekk went down, he seemed to have vanished.

His comlink went off.

"Taran, where are you?" said Ahsoka, sounding as if she was in the fight for her life.

"Ok, I'll be there soon," he said. He took one last look at the corner before he ran towards Ahsoka and the clones last position.

* * *

><p>"What happened then?"<p>

"We took them all out. The base was neutralized and the Intel we had gave us a clue to what Vindi was up to. It was some type of gas that could be able to kill an entire planet," said Taran.

"Did you ever experience the gas?"

"Yes, it was also on the day that I would end up in this place," said Taran.

**End of the chapter. Sorry for the insanely long update. College kills freetime. Tune in for the update that will happen this month.**


	5. What's Wrong With Me?

(One week ago. Kashyyyk moon)

"So what are we in for master?" said Taran.

"A colony of Wookiees called in about an hour ago before we lost the transmission. Basically, something rather unsavory," said Obi-Wan as he, Taran, Ahsoka, Anakin, and a platoon of men from the 501st, including Rex, trudged on through a forest.

"What do you think happened?" said Anakin.

"A wide variety of things. A Separatist presence is highly likely," said Obi-Wan. They made it to a clearing and saw a Wookiee village. Nothing was stirring, nor a sound made save the wind blowing.

"Rex, get me a life scan reading," said Anakin.

"On it sir," said Rex.

"Everyone else, fan out," said Anakin. The clones, Taran and Ahsoka at their head, began walking towards the village. Going past the buildings they saw footprints of the missing villagers all around, as if they were in a great hurry.

"Where did they go?" said Ahsoka.

"The question is, what happened?" said Taran. As they got closer to the heart of the village, an unfamiliar smell filled their nostrils.

"What's that smell?" said Jesse.

"It smells...familiar," said Taran, the odor triggering a memory cell.

"Look, a Wookiee," said Ahsoka. She and Taran ran to the unmoving Wookiee on the ground.

"I'm not sensing any life," said Taran. He and her flipped the body over onto its back and jumped back from it. The Wookiee's face was hideously scarred. Blood had come from it's mouth, as well as things that looked like its last meal and other bodily fluids. Its entire eyes were blood red as if blood vessels had popped in them, and blood still flowed very slowly from its nose.

"What the hell," said Tup.

"There's more," said Kix, motioning to the remaining huts. On doorsteps, in the huts themselves, and in other places, the dead were everywhere. All appeared to have died violently from the same cause.

"Sir, everyone here is dead," said Rex.

"How could this happen?" said Obi-Wan.

"Easier said than done," said a voice. Everyone looked around for the voice. Taran turned towards a hut and saw the figure on top of it. He looked in to the eyes of his clone, inner anger burning in both their eyes. Ceran jumped down, smiling evilly at his brother.

"I thought I killed you," said Taran, his tone implicating a hatred towards Ceran.

"Close, but no death stick," said Ceran. His clothes were all black now, his yellow eyes glowing maliciously. He jumped from the hut and landed on the ground, causing a tremor in the ground to knock some clones off their feet and everyone else but Taran to balance themselves out. Ceran took out two lightsabers and two bars of yellow emitted from their hilts. Taran activated his lightsaber and held it defensively.

"Why can't any of you just leave me alone?" said Taran menacingly.

"Because we care about you oh so much," said Ceran in a teasing manner. This wasn't making Taran any happier, only making him more furious. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka all felt this.

"When I'm done fighting you, I'm going to end this," said Taran.

"That would be interesting, but you forgot one crucial thing Taran," said Ceran.

"And that would be?"

"Agent Z, commence primary engagement," said Ceran. At once, Taran's form became rigged and tense. He seemed to snap to attention.

"Your orders," he said in a monotone voice.

"Take out all hostile targets," said Ceran, an evil smile spreading on him.

"I will do as ordered," said Taran. He turned towards the three Jedi and the clones, his lightsaber drawn.

"Taran, what is he talking about?" said Obi-Wan. Before they even knew, an Earthbending attack on the ground caused everyone save Taran and Ceran to fall to the ground.

"What are you doing Taran?" yelled Anakin.

"Sorry, but the person you remember is gone," said Ceran, sidling up nonchalantly to Taran's side. As they looked at Taran, they noticed that his eyes were glassy and seemed lifeless.

"What did you do to him?" Ahsoka demanded.

"Well he doesn't remember, but I do. We captured him after that little coup you tried to have. Once he was restrained and knocked out, the good doctor decided to "brainwash" him. We sent him on some small assignments to see the effects We were afraid that when he escaped before we used him to full purpose. Basically, now he is a lethal servant for us."

"Take them out," said Ceran.

"Yes sir," said Taran. Without a second hesitation, Taran attacked.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember how many men you killed?"<p>

"I can't remember a thing! All I remember was Ceran saying something and then nothing. When I regained true consciousness back, I was in a starship heading for some unknown planet looking for Vindi," said Taran.

"You killed ten clones, injured fifteen, and nearly killed Commander Tano," said the mystery voice. Taran's heart froze.

"I almost did what?"

"You were inches away from ending her life right then and there if you hadn't suddenly stopped and ran off somewhere."

"The men. Which ones did I kill?" said Taran, his face devoid of emotion,

"Some men of the 501st and 212th, and you injured Commander Cody and Kix." Taran couldn't believe it.

"Do you remember what else happened next?"

"Yes. I was on some jungle world by myself, wait not by myself. Zekk was there..."

* * *

><p>"Glad you could make it here my friend," said Zekk.<p>

"No problem. Everything's a blur, but at least we're working on ending it. Whose in the base?" said were outside of a Separatist factory facility

"You should know him all too well. Besides Vindi he was the one who did the work on your mind. His name's Dr. Vek, the reason for our long suffering on Kessel. He's a Chiss and also one of the most notorious doctors in the galaxy. He also helped Vindi with that undead thing. I think you remember that," said Zekk.

"All too well," Taran said darkly.

"Well enough talk, let's go," said Zekk. Donning on some stolen clone armor consisting of the chest piece, gauntlets, greaves, and the boots.

"You didn't kill anyone to get that did you?" said Taran, noticing that the stripes of the armor were green, indicating it was from the 41st Elite Legion led by Luminara Unduli.

"Naw, I found it on some old battlefield," said Zekk. "I respect the Republic too much to even consider it."

"Ok good to know," said Taran. Zekk took out a DC-15 carbine and they snuck off into the surrounding darkness around the facility.

"If you kill him, you take out the key component to that gas you uncovered in that Wookiee colony."

"How did you know that?" said Taran.

"I was there. I followed you off planet," said Zekk.

"I can barely remember what happened," said Taran.

"Enough reminiscing, we're on. Be stealthy," said Zekk. Bending a tunnel under the wall, Taran and Zekk were in the base. They stuck to the shadows as patrols of all kinds of droids passed by. A few times they almost blew their cover as they hugged to buildings and structures, ducking under crates and all matter of things, desperately trying to find a way in. Finally they saw there area of escape in the form of an AAT. They ran till they were right behind it, hugging to it until they were inside the main gate before diving into the shadows of more crates.

"That was way too close," said Taran.

"Come now, the main building is almost here," said Zekk. Taran nodded and the two took off, ducking right next to a live crab droid turned in the other way. They sped in through the doors just as the droid turned and the spotlight shined in the location they were at a mere second ago. Once they were in they readied their weapons.

"From here on out, it's going to be war," said Zekk. They began to run down the hallway, which opened up to a large monitoring room filled with battle droids at the monitors and a few SBDs. They both grinned and set to work on them.

* * *

><p>Taran cut the last droid in half while Zekk laid down the last kill shot on an SBD.<p>

"That was pretty easy. Good thing you weren't on Jabiim or we would have had a serious problem," Zekk joked.

"Your not so bad yourself old man," said Taran. The two of them headed off to the next room. At that moment alarms rang and droids from all over began to pour in from all directions, some heading in opposite directions, a few heading towards them, blasters ready. Taran deflected the bolts while Zekk fired well-aimed shots at the battle droids, taking them down with ease.

"Hurry, Vek will have been alerted to our presence by now," said Zekk.

"Then we're going to go up," said Taran.

"Up?" Before he could say anything else Taran had grabbed his arm and using the Force and his strength they jumped up. Zekk thought they would be smashed by the metal floor, but Taran's eyes glowed white-blue as he went into the Avatar state, and a cocoon of fire formed around them as they leapt up. The floor above them gave way from the concussive quantity of the flames. A hole was wrenched in the floor and as it headed for the next floor, it gave out and the two landed on their feet, Taran's eyes going back to normal.

"Now that's what I call a glorious entrance," said Zekk.

"Come on, I can sense he's near," said Taran. They hurried up more hallways, taking out countless droids that stood in their way.

* * *

><p>"They're getting closer. They've already overrun the base defenses. They're problem already here," a terrified Vek nearly screamed on the holoprojector.<p>

"Don't worry. They won't kill you. They want answers," said Vindi nonchalantly, lounging on a chair. "The plan will proceed as schedule. Have all the containers been shipped out?"

"Yes," said Vek.

"Good. Be prepared for some interrogation, but I know you won't tell them any.." the comm was disrupted as a blaster shot ended it. Vek turned to see two figures in the doorway.

"You!" he said. Before he could say anything else he felt as if a powerful force held his arms and legs down and forced into a chair.

"You can't kill me, you need my information!" he said, a smile on his face. Zekk had the most dangerous face Taran had ever seen, and the blaster in his hands made Vek's smile disappear.

"Do you know who I am?" said Zekk in the most bloodcurtling voice ever.

"I know who you are," said Vek, his voice slowly becoming that of a terrified man.

"Then you'll know why I am here," said Zekk. He aimed his blaster at Zekk.

"No, no please!"

"My name is Tenor Zekk, and I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" he bellowed. Two shots to the head stopped Vek from his pleading, but then out of nowhere two clone troopers and a brown-haired figure rushed in. Zekk shot one in the shoulder before they tackled him and Taran down. Taran wrestled with them and nearly broke free before the muzzle of a gun knocked him on his head and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Zekk killed Vek," said Taran.<p>

"Zekk didn't kill Vek. You did!" yelled the voice.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Taran.

"Tenor Zekk was listed among the dead killed in the Kessel revolt. The two soldiers, along with General Skywalker, saw with their own eyes that you were holding the blaster.

"What? I was beside Zekk!" yelled Taran.

"Watch this surveillance video from the headpiece," said the voice. A holo-monitor appeared in front of him and began to play a recording. To his shock, he was wearing the clothes that Zekk was wearing, a lightsaber in his left hand and a blaster in his right. A crazed look was etched on his face as well.

"That's impossible," Taran whispered to himself.

"But that's besides the point. The point is you killed a scientist who was crucial to finding out about the gas. He had valuable intel that we could have used. The only person right now who can do that for us is you. Read these again." The different symbols appeared in front of him again.

"I..can't. I don't understand them," said Taran.

"We're running out of time! We need you to decipher them now!"

"I'm trying to, it's not...gahh!" yelled Taran as he felt his brain going through an overload.

"Let me talk to him," said a different voice. A door opened to the side and Obi-Wan stepped through it.

"Master?" said Taran.

"This may hurt a little Taran, but I'm going to try and unlock your mind," said Obi-Wan. He raised both his hands up and Taran soon felt a powerful force began to creep into his mind. At that moment his body seized up and he grit his teeth in pain as he literally felt his brain unlock. Memories soon spilled into his mind.

Ceran, Vek, and Vindi standing over him as weird electrical devices were operating.

"He'll be our greatest agent," said Vindi, an evil smile on him. More memories came, this time of him killing a few men who were working on the project, and using him to silence them.

The next major memory was him strapped down to a chair as Vindi screened him the coded language and making him rehearse their meanings.

"Anakin, I'm starting to lose him!" yelled Obi-Wan. Anakin rushed in and assisted Obi-Wan. Taran's knuckles turned white as the memories overwhelmed him before they became too much and he slumped over, breathing heavily.

"Taran?" said Obi-Wan hesitantly. Taran didn't answer. Obi-Wan came up and lightly put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know where it is," said Taran.


	6. Final Mission

(Kamino)

The near armada of gunships raced over the vast ocean that was Kamino. Three Venators waited on standby ten clicks from the position. On the lead gunship Obi-Wan, Anakin, Taran, Rex, Tup, Fives, and other men of the 501st were waiting impatiently.

Taran stood to himself near the bay door as his past thoughts rushed through his head.

_Ahsoka was in the med bay, a blanket over her as she breathed softly. Taran was by her side, tears threatening to spill out. He reached for something on his belt and left a small holochip by her bedside. Tears threatened to spill out as he gazed down at her._

_"I'm sorry for everything I did Soka. I'm going to make this up to you. I promise. This ends today," he said. He kissed her softly on her forehead and left the room, vowing to himself that Vindi was going to pay._

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand coming on his shoulder.

"Kid, no matter what you think, we don't hate you," said Rex. Taran turned to look at him and the other clones. Their helmets were off and they were smiling at him, reassuring him.

"But, what about.."

"Kid, it's one thing to do it and mean 's another to not have any control over it," said Rex. Taran couldn't believe. even though he had killed some of the clones, they bore no ill will against him. He felt his heart glow with happiness as everyone looked at him with a smile on their face. Countless times they had saved each other, and they weren't going to let it end here.

"Can you guys promise me something?" said Taran. "Make sure that man doesn't escape this base."

"Took the words right out of our mouths Gears," said Anakin.

"Weapon spree," said the pilot. Every gunship began firing their missiles at a large grey metallic spire that resembled and oil refinery, except it was bristling with gun turrets and a few Separatist gunships hovered about it. Once the first missiles hit the base the gun turrets sprang to life. Three gunships went down immediately and the rest broke off, pouring fire from their front and bubble turrets. Droid soldiers outside began shooting as bay doors opened to let the clones inside fire back. Explosions in the sky and on the base echoed for miles.

"Let's go," said Obi-Wan. He, Taran, and Anakin jumped off, followed by the others, each of the clones wearing jet-packs. They landed on the base and began to tear up the droids. Anakin did a tuck and roll under a crab droid, slicing it in half as he rolled under it. Obi-Wan was right behind him, cutting down three battle droids in a single swing of his lightsaber.

"Watch out!" yelled Taran. The two duck as he did a fire kick and a massive ball of the element completely wiped out a platoon of droidekas that were ready to fire. Rex and Fives ran and knocked down an SBD with their combined weights, and before the droid even knew it got a face full of DC-15 carbine in its face and four shots put it out of action. The other clones worked together as a team to take down droid after droid. Obi-Wan looked to see one last laser turret still firing in their vicinity. He took out a thermal detonator and ran for it, slicing down a battle droid, and threw it at the structure. It went off and the turret came crashing down.

"All clear, let's move," he said. They all headed into the base. The hall they went to went down a flight of stairs. Alarm sirens were going off all over the place.

"I can sense him. He's here, and so is Ceran," said Taran.

"I can feel them too. Rex, take five men with you. Fives, take Ripcord, Tup, Jesse, and two more. Sweep the corridors. We'll head to the main part of the base," said Anakin.

"Yes sir," said Fives and Rex. And so they split off.

Taran, Anakin, and Obi-Wan raced down flight of stairs after flight of stairs. They surprisingly didn't find any opposition.

"This is odd," said Obi-Wan. They ran down the hallway and had just turned the corner when someone ran into Taran and knocked him into the wall.

"You die!" said Ceran, his teeth clenched. A lightsaber came and he slashed Taran where his head was. Taran quickly ducked his head to the side to avoid the blow and a large black gash appeared on the wall right where his head had been previously. Anakin and Obi-Wan's lightsabers were out in a flash and they both slashed at Ceran, who blocked their attacks with his yellow lightsabers while at the same time launching an air kick that had Taran thrown back into the wall. Disoriented he activated his lightsaber and blocked another incoming attack from Ceran as he, Anakin, and Obi-Wan fought the Sith Acolyte.

Ceran had definitely gotten a lot stronger since the last time they fought. Taran had to repeatedly use his bending to keep Ceran from killing him on the spot. Obi-Wan and Anakin were also having a hard time too. Suddenly an explosion rocked the base and they all stumbled. They all heard something strain in the hallway and give way. Water shot out of a crack in the wall and spray into the hallway. Obi-Wan and Anakin were hit in the face with it. As they sputtered to get the water out of their eyes and mouth the water around their feet froze.

"Now I've got you," said Ceran, grinning evilly. He attacked Obi-Wan and would have succeeded in killing him had it not been for Taran's lightsaber blocking it. He pushed Ceran back and unfroze Obi-Wan and Anakin's feet.

"Go! I got this," said Taran. He and Ceran pressed their attacks and took the fight to the end of the hallway. Anakin and Obi-Wan ran down another hallway. Taran found the disadvantage of one lightsaber against two, but he was able to hold his defense against Ceran's strong attacks. The water spraying into the hallway was at near ankle length, but it was spilling down to the lower levels.

"You could have been our greatest agent!" yelled Ceran, his two lightsabers locked with Taran's.

"When will you realize I'm nothing like you!" yelled Taran back as he parried an attack his lightsaber cut dangerously close to Ceran's throat.

"Oh but you are," said Ceran. "We're one in the same, and congrats on nearly killing your girlfriend." Taran's next attack stopped cold in his hands.

"What?" he said shakingly, his eyes widened in shock.

"You thought I wouldn't have realized by now? You should really check your emotions," said Ceran, smiling.

"You knew and you still made me do it?" said Taran, the edge in his voice masking a darker tone.

"Why wouldn't I? It definitely would have sealed your path to the dark side, and besides I'm bad," said Ceran. Taran felt something inside him give way to something worse than anything he ever felt. He felt anger and spite well within him and it grew even more and more until he felt something he'd only partially felt before. Ceran noticed that Taran's eyes began to slowly glow green, then they changed to an acid yellow like his.

"What the.." he said, but water from the floor came up and pelted him into the wall. Sputtering he got up, but he felt Taran lightsaber cut a slash across his cehst and arm and kick him into another part of the hallway. He saw Taran standing over him, his eyes yellow and rage apparent on his face.

"How did you move that fast?" he said.

"You will pay!" he yelled. His lightsaber was fast and coordinated as he and Ceran fought again. It took him less than five seconds to disarm and deal another cut to Ceran's chest. He kicked Ceran in the stomach as well, fire appearing on his foot as he did and kicked him with remarkable force to the end of the hallway. Another explosion opened another chunk in the wall and water poured into Ceran's half of the hallway. Without a second thought he continued down another flight of stairs to catch up to Anakin and Obi-Wan.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan took down the last battle droid in the room they were in. The water was pouring down the stairs into the room, and it was now up to their lower shins.<p>

"This is taking too long," said Anakin.

"We have one more door to get through," said Obi-Wan. He and Anakin went to a heavy metal and searched through the Force.

"One life form in there," said Obi-Wan.

"It has to be Vindi. Let's go," said Anakin. Anakin's lightsaber plunged into the door and began to saw off the door. Before the hole was completely made an explosion sent them both back into the steadily rising water on the floor. They got up to see Vindi holding a blaster pistol. Two shots rang out and both Anakin and Obi-Wan's lightsabers dropped from their hands as their arms were shot.

"Good to see you again Kenobi and Skywalker. Too bad you couldn't have stopped me. I'll just start from scratch and detonate more gas elsewhere, maybe Naboo this time," said Vindi, smiling evilly. Anakin glowered.

"It's such a shame that..." he began to say, but a water whip attack knocked him down. Taran stood in the room, his lightsaber drawn and ready. Anakin and Obi-Wan picked up there's as well.

"You're under arrest," said Taran, his lightsaber held towards Vindi. Vindi still continued smiling, even when his eyes portrayed anger.

"I see," said Vindi. "Perhaps you might want to check your rear."

"What are you..." said Taran, but he never finished the sentence when a yellow bar of light went through the left side of his chest near the shoulder. He yelled in pain as he felt the energy of the bar begin to burn into his flesh. He felt someone kick him forward into the water.

"You know you should check when your opponent is down," said Ceran over him, his lightsaber to Taran's throat.

"Weapons down if you'd like Cyneran to live," said Vindi. Obi-Wan and Anakin begrudgingly put their lightsabers down.

"Good. This is what will happen. You all will die here while we get away. Are the pods ready?"

"Prepped and ready to go," said Ceran.

"Good. You may now kill him," said Vindi, laughing in his maniacal manner. Ceran grinned and prepared to deal the final stroke when another explosion ripped through the base and sent Ceran and Vindi stumbling. Seizing the chance Anakin flung Taran into the wall using the Force and Obi-Wan used the Force to push Vindi's gun out of his hand. Taran got up, clutching his shoulder and launched himself at Vindi whilst water began to spray into the room at full force. Taran wrestled with Vindi and got the upper hand on him.

"You evil (punch) psychotic (punch) son of a (punch) bantha! You tried to make me kill my friends!" Taran yelled, one hand on Vindi's throat while his other fist ounched the doctor senseless.

"Tried? I hear there were some clones who'll no longer fight by your side," Vindi sneered. At that moment, he saw Taran's eyes turn to yellow. Taran used both his hands to put Vindi's head under the water as he simultaneously strangled and drowned him. Vindi struggled, but Taran's strength was too much for him. After near a minute of this Vindi's limbs gave one last twitch before he stopped moving. He never moved again.

"Taran! What did you do?" said Obi-Wan as he and Anakin had Ceran wrestled to the wall. Taran stood up and turned to them, and they both saw his eyes and were so taken aback by them that Ceran had enough time to slip out of there grip, kick Anakin off him, and run up the stairs. Taran began walking to them before his neck twitched a bit and his eyes went back to green.

"What happened?" said Taran.

"You killed Vindi. Don't you remember?" said Anakin. Taran turned around and saw Vindi's lifeless body under the water.

"I..I couldn't have..how did...," Taran said, obviously unaware of what he did.

"Sir, we gotta go. The base is collapsing!" Rex yelled through Anakin's comlink.

"Let's get out of here," said Obi-Wan. The three Jedi ran out of the crumbling, flooding base as fast as they could, sometimes with water up to there waist. Wires shorted out and sparks flew through the halls and rooms. When they got to a flight of stairs, they gave way and water flooded the hallway. They were trapped in a rapidly flooding room with no way out.

"We're stuck," said Anakin as they fought to keep their heads above the water.

"I'm gonna try and Metalbend," said Taran.

"Can you do it?" said Obi-Wan.

"I don't know. Ceran may have cut off one of my areas where my chi goes to my arm, and it's kind of hard to swim with it," said Taran. "But I'll try. I'm never going to abandon you two ever." Taking a deep breath he dived down into the water. He saw some of the blood on his wound mixed in with the water and fought hard to ignore the pain and swim to the wall they were near. Focusing all the chi he could muster, he began to Metalbend the door. He was right. Because of the room he could scarcely make a dent in the wall with his arms. Thinking fast he began to use his legs. Sure enough the metal began to give way. Swimming back a few feet, he speedily swam back at the wall and kicked the metal as best he could. A hole large enough for two gave way and the suction sucked him out of the room. Looking back he saw Obi-Wan and Anakin come through and they began the long swim up to the surface.

As they swam up Taran could feel his air about to give up. He desperately tried to Waterbend in some way, but the wound wouldn't allow him. He felt his vision began to get foggy. They were thirty feet from the surface, but he knew he couldn't make it at this rate. Just as he reached twenty feet he couldn't hold it anymore. He let out a breath and water began to flood his lungs. He made one more stroke, and then stopped as he slowly began to sink down to the bottom, his eyes closed and his body motionless. His vision soon blacked out.

As Taran's body sank slowly, Obi-Wan saw this and started swimming back down. He managed to grab Taran's hand and began to swim back to the surface. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan gasped for breath when their heads surfaced above the ocean. Obi-Wan pulled Taran up so that his head was above the water and perched his body on his shoulder. A gunship flying overhead spotted them and came down close enough for its crew to pick them up. Rex and Fives helped Obi-Wan and Anakin up, with Tup helping when he saw Taran's unconscious form on Obi-Wan. The gunship closed its doors and sped away back towards the ship while the rest of the gunships continued to shoot missiles and lay down fire onto the exploding base

They placed Taran's body on the floor of the gunship and Obi-Wan worked CPR on Taran to get the water out his lungs.

"Come on Taran, hang in there," said Obi-Wan as he worked furiously to resuscitate him. After two minutes of this he began to worry even more.

"Sir, I've got this. Kid, wake up," yelled Rex as he began to try harder."You're not dying on us like this!" Even Anakin helped out as they fought to desperately to bring him back. Three minutes passed and no luck. Just as they were about give up, Taran's finger twitched and his top half lurched up as he coughed water out of his lungs violently. Rex patted him on the back to help out. Once all the water was safely out of his respiratory system, he looked at them all.

"Thank you," he said, slightly panting.

"No worries kid," said Rex, reaching out his hand. Taran took it and Rex helped hoist him onto his feet. The gunship soon made it back to the _Resolute_, touching down in the hangar. Taran felt weak and his injury was paining him, but it was nothing a little bacta wouldn't heal. When the doors opened they all climbed out into the hangar floor. Anakin helped Taran out, putting his left arm over his shoulders to take some weight off of him.

When they all got out, they looked to see Ahsoka standing in front of them, her face contorted into concern. She was in her regular attire. She walked towards and she came to stop in front of Taran. Taran looked at her, not knowing what to say. He felt immeasurable guilt well inside of him and he found it hard to bring his eyes to focus on her. He felt her hand touch his cheek and apply pressure to get him to look at her.

"Ahsoka, you okay?" said Anakin.

"Yes, I'm fine Master," she said, never taking her eyes off of Taran, whose eyes were looking at her, seemingly begging for forgiveness.

"Okay, you gave us kind of a s-" said Anakin, but what he, nor Taran expected, was Ahsoka suddenly kissing Taran. Taran's eyes were huge before they closed, wrapping his arms around her and returning it back, his injury forgotten. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and all the clones in their area, widened their eyes so much that they nearly popped out of their skulls, with Rex being the biggest. Obi-Wan's surprise soon turned to a smile, as did Anakin's and the rest of the clones, save for Rex.

"You owe me 5 credits Rex," said Fives, walking off smiling. Rex was still thunderstruck. Ahsoka ended the kiss, gazing at his eyes and smiling at her boyfriend. Taran did the same to her, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Ahem," said Obi-Wan. The two Jedi Padawans turned to their respective Masters, still smiling.

"You know now virtually the whole crew will know about this," said Anakin.

"And?" they both said, not giving a care in the world about that. Obi-Wan just shook his head, still smiling, and left. Anakin stayed for a minute.

"Don't tell anyone this, but I'm glad to see how you two are," he said. He ruffled Taran's hair a bit and left towards the bridge. Ahsoka turned back to Taran.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened to you while I was under their control. You know I'd never do t-"

"It's okay Taran, your safe now and its over," she said, hugging hugged her back.

"I'd die if I ever lost you," he said quietly.

"You won't lose me," she said, the two happy that they were together again.

* * *

><p>(Jedi Temple)<p>

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka waited outside the Council's doors. Taran had been in there for near an hour and they were waiting on news for his recovery. The doors opened and he came walking out.

"How do you feel?" said Obi-Wan.

"Never better," said Taran, his trademark smile back on him. Master Yoda walked out to his side.

"Cleared his mind has, young Cyneran is," said Yoda.

"Were there any difficulties?" said Obi-Wan.

"A few, but nothing I, nor the Council, could not handle," said Yoda.

"Thank you very much Master Yoda," said Taran, bowing in respect to the old Jedi Master. Yoda respectfully returned the bow. As the group walked away, Yoda looked sadly in Taran's direction.

_"If only you knew the great, yet evil power in you, young Cyneran,"_ he thought.

* * *

><p>(One week later)<p>

Taran was sleeping soundly in his room after a long day. Not that he didn't enjoy the day. He loved every second of it, especially when that day was his birthday. His friends, meaning Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Bruck, Tia, Long, and Master Plo showed up on the _Resolute _as the ship was docked on the planet Corellia. Since Rex and Cody couldn't be there they wished him Happy Birthday on a holocard.

After receiving their gifts and enjoying the day with them, he was wiped out when he got back. The minute he hit the bed he fell to sleep, not caring that his clothes were on.

As he slept he felt a presence get near him. He groggily opened his eyes to see Ahsoka in there.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing?" said Taran.

"Taran, how old are you now?" she asked.

"16," he said, yawning to get the sleep out of his system. "Why, what's on your mind?" He noticed she was still in her clothes from today as well.

"There's something we said we would do when we were both 16," she said, slightly blushing.

"What was that again?" he asked, unsure what she was implying.

"You know," she said, still slightly blushing. Taran blinked his eyes in confusion.

"You mean you don't remember?" said Ahsoka.

"I'm still not sure what you're getting at," said Taran. Ahsoka shook her head and left the room.

"Soka, wait," he said, getting into the lighted, yet deserted ship's hallway.

"What Taran?" she said, obviously annoyed.

"What were you talking about?" he asked.

"Taran, didn't you tell me that when we were both 16, we would take our relationship over to the next step?" she said, nearly yelling it out. Finally Taran understood.

"You mean..sex?" he said.

"Did I have to spell it out? Gosh, you can be so dim sometimes," she said, shaking her head.

"You do remember I just woke up about two minutes ago," he said, his eyebrow raised. She shook her head, yet walked up to him. Her arms wrapped around him as she looked into his eyes.

"Taran, as a birthday present, could we please give each ourselves to each other?" she asked, her voice soft and heartfelt. His arms wrapped around her as well.

"It would be an honor to _Airen_," he said softly. He kissed her slowly yet passionately when their lips met. When they let go, she took his hand and led him into their room...

**Read my story Night of Passion to see the full details of their epic night together.  
><strong>

That morning, two very satisfied Padawans woke up at the same time. Seeing each other naked in their current position brought on a blush, but it was soon replaced by a heart-warming 'good morning' kiss.

"We need to get up Taran," said Ahsoka. He groaned.

"Come on, at least one more hour?" he asked. She smiled, but she shook her head.

"Besides, we need to shower," she said. She got off the bed, naked for the world to see, and headed towards the shower in his room that was upgraded to his quarters when the ship went under re-armaments and modifications. Taran sat in the bed, watching her figure disappear into there. Ahsoka stuck her head out when she noticed he wasn't there.

"Are you coming or not?" she said coyly. Quick as a flash Taran was up and in the shower area as the the curtains to it went up and their shower session started. As they saw their wet bodies, they came together and kissed passionately, knowing they were always safe in each others arms, and nowhere else.

**Review, and next story will be out soon**


End file.
